


Episode 1: Shimizu Gets a Surprise

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Cooking, Cooking, F/M, M/M, New Years, Rare Pairings, Strawberries, Stress, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: It's the second to last day of 2026 and Shimizu has just been given some news about a last minute New Years party. Thanks for the heads up Daishou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. I hope you enjoy. Beta-read by the lovely iwakaashi.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

It's the morning of December 30th and Shimizu is stressed out! I'm serious, Daishou's just told her to arrange a New Years party for the staff before the pub even opens for their regulars at 9pm. The shittiest news is that Daishou himself will be attending said party. Right now she hates the snaky little bastard of an owner deeply. Luckily, her boyfriend, Kyoutani, is a Real. Life. Magician when it comes to controlling her drunken staff! What? Who is she trying to kid? The only thing Kentarou can help with is mixing an ugly ass kettle of something that looks like shit but tastes like… Kiyoko's eyes closes as she remembers the delicious drinks Kentarou makes for her; the taste of peppermint in winter, fresh flowers and easy breezes in springtime, smooth watermelon and ice cold champagne, strawberries, summertime…

  
Oh shit, whatever he makes for her he bans for others, shit, shit! She makes a mental note to not really taste any of Kentarou’s concoctions on this; their glorious New Years feast…

That's it, another reason to freak out more than two thousand percent! She. Needs. To. Speak. To. The. Chefs. Shiiiiiit! It's not THAT easy, OK? Even if she is THE manager, Daishou has THE last word! Equals THE kitchen is a nightmare.

Her lucky draw of chefs are:  
1\. Takeda Itetsu: very talented, but a little bit lazy, loves microwave ovens, you can sort of taste the long years of singledom in his cooking still, even though he's been dating Yachi for more than a year now.  
2\. Tsukishima Kei: incredibly talented, I mean, all of his cooking tastes like some god or another made it, BUT he is So. Irrational. He. Insists. On. Using. Strawberries. In. Everything. EVERYTHING! And of course, there is nothing more delicious than a, well, strawberry ravioli, but, when you insist on serving strawberry and salmon sushi, or Haggis with extra strawberry, one kind of might have missed a point somewhere. The look on his face when a guest complains on the amount of strawberry in a dish? Priceless!  
3\. Haiba Lev: well, she can't choose Lev… He's way too clumsy to even be considered as the chef of other things than, well, maybe burgers and fries? Bless him!  
She will have to go with Tsukki, then, and hold an extremely direct and controlling opening of the feast’s speech that lures everyone into realizing that This. Is. A. Free. Meal. And. They. Better. Appreciate. It. And. Clean. Up. After. Themselves. Without. Complaints. And. With. Applause. For. #Tsukkithestrawberrychef.

As December 30th comes to an end Kiyoko lays down in her bed, kisses Kentarou’s neck, and hopes she won't wake up to any new challenges in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. Lots of love.


End file.
